The present invention relates to a product-dispensing container which allows extemporaneous mixing of products, in particular of cosmetic or pharmaceutical products.
Extemporaneous mixing is mixing of products which have a limited preservation time and the constituents of which are mixed together only at the moment when the container is first used.
For this purpose, it is usual in the case of mixing two products to keep each of the products in a separate chamber of a container. The chambers are brought into communication with each other at the moment when the container is first used.
Such product-dispensing containers are known, and are of the type which comprises a body delimiting a first chamber intended to contain a first product and a second chamber intended to contain a second product and connected to the first chamber by a passage for permitting product to flow between the chambers. Also included is a device for obturating the passage. The obturating device is mounted so as to be able to move axially in the body between a first position for obturating the passage and a second position for freeing the passage for the purpose of mixing the products. Also, a product-dispensing means is associated with one of the chambers.
In the dispensing containers of this type, the obturating device operates by applying a force on an elastically deformable membrane which is placed inside one of the chambers and against which the obturating device passes.
These containers have many drawbacks, in particular, because of the fact that they consist of an assembly of at least four pieces, it is relatively expensive to produce them in a manufacturing line at a high production rate.
The object of the present invention is to overcome this drawback and to provide a product-dispensing container consisting of a relatively small number of pieces.